Train, Eve, Sven, Yuri and the new arrivals
by Lelouch lamperouge24
Summary: The boy from Train's past has come back to haunt him. 3 people came to take Kasumi but they found her dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Train, Eve, Sven, Yuri and the new arrivals

" Look who's here?", said Train. Kasumi muttered something under her breath," Now, it's time". " Huh", said Train. A young boy about 15 years old step out of the car. He smiled. " Now it will be all over", said the boy. Train saw that the boy had a sword which was smiliar to the sword he saw last time. Immediately Train recognize the sword and said " No way. He's…… that person from…". " He's that person", said Eve.

The boy step into their hideout. Sven opened the door and the boy walk straight to Train. " It's been awhile, Train", said the boy. " So, Yuri.. It's been awhile since we last meet", said Kasumi. " Of course!", said Yuri. "_Yuri"_, thought Train. Yuri went straight to Kasumi and quickly pull her left sleeve which showed her markings. " You still have the …", said Yuri when somebody whack him. " Ow!!", said Yuri while rubbing his head.

" Who did that?", shouted Yuri. Eve manage to hit Yuri. She turn her hair into a hammer. " Very well", said Kasumi. She turn her eyes into bloodly red and dragons eyes ( looks like). Yuri hung her head and smiled at Kasumi. She attack Yuri but Yuri manage to dodge the attack and he took out his sword and slash her. "_All according to plan. Thanks Kasumi"_, thought Yuri. " _Thanks Yuri. I owe you"_, thought Kasumi.

Kasumi just dropped dead. For Train it was like a death list for him but not for Kasumi. " K.. Kasumi", said Train in a trembling voice. " Now it's Train", said Yuri. Out of no where came a bright light and hit Yuri. " Ahh" shouted Yuri. Then Yuri disapperd. " Who did that?", asked Sven. " It was us!", said a voice. They all turn and saw it was a girl and 2 boys about age 17 years old. The girl was about 16 or so.

" Nice work, Suzaku", said the boy with black hair. The girl which has a hair covering her right eye saw Kasumi on the floor. " Hey, isn't that Kasumi?", said the girl with the hair covering her right eye. The 2 boys turn and saw Kasumi. " Lelouch, we're to late", said Suzaku. Lelouch is the boy with black hair.

Lelouch hung his head. He turn to the girl and said to her, " Maya will you show them". Maya look at him and said " WHAT?". " Like he said, Maya", said Suzaku. Maya nodded. She did what she was told. When she showed them, her eyes turn pure violet. " Wow", said Sven. Train stare at Maya until he saw the markings. " Those markings… It's just like Kasumi", said Train. Lelouch smile at Train.

Ok, there is about 8 chapters. Chapter 4 is coming soon. If you know Kyou Kara Maou(KKM), then you will understand why I … campur it with Black Cat. Lelouch and Suzaku are from this new anime: CODE GEASS : Lelouch of the Rebellion. Maya is something that I created by myself. Hee hee.. Ja ne.


	2. The new arrivals tell the tuth

Chapter 4: The new arrivals tell the truth and Train V.S. Eve( part 1)

" Those markings……… they're the same as Kasumi", said Train. Lelouch smiled at Train. " Yes, they are. How do you know?", asked Suzaku. " That's because….", said Train. " That's because Kasumi has the same markings as us", answered Lelouch. Maya stare at Train and said " You know, that you look just like HIM".

Train look at Maya. Lelouch froze. " Maya, Suzaku let's show them our real power", said Lelouch. Maya and Suzaku turn to Lelouch and said " How?". He smile. He lift his hand and his eyes turn black in colour and dragon like eyes. " What!", said Sven. Lelouch was concentrating on Train with his powers.

" He's going to ….MPMH !", said Maya when Suzaku quickly cover her mouth. Suzaku talk to Maya through mind. "_Lelouch doesn't like any of us interfering with him", said Suzaku. " I know but.. he isn't suppose to do that. You know that any of us use our power until over 200, we will black out", said Maya. Suzaku hung his head and said " We all are died 50 years ago and we failed to protect Kasumi and HIM". " The truth is that HIM isn't his real name but same name as…", said Maya. Suzaku stare at her._

" Ahhhhhhh", shouted Train. Suzaku and Maya turn around to see that Train was being strangle by Lelouch. " How does it fell? Painful or suffering", said Lelouch when he tighten the invisible string that is strangling Train. Eve attack Lelouch from behind. Lelouch move away until he let go of the string which was on Train's neck and let Train fall down. " TRAIN", shouted Eve and Sven.

They ran to him and help him sit up. Train was gasping for air. " You little…. Why not I finish you as well with HIM", said Lelouch. Maya watch as Lelouch attack Eve but manage avoid it. He wasn't after Eve but for Train. He made his eyes turn black and crontol Train again.

When he wanted to use his powers, he was stopped by Maya. " What! MAYA GET OUT OF MY WAY!", shouted Lelouch. Maya didn't dare move at all. " MAYA", shouted Suzaku. Maya had no choice but to use her powers at Lelouch. Lelouch knew what Maya was going to do, so he quickly use his powers on Train.

Train was now undercrontol by Lelouch. Lelouch smile at Maya. Maya move away from Lelouch. He use Train to fight Eve. Train mutter something just enough for Eve to her. He said, " I'm sorry, Eve". A tear roll down from Train's check. Eve saw the tear.

I'm sorry it took so long to write Chapter 4 because I had a lot of homework to do. Gomendasi! Demo mata ne. Ja ne !


	3. Train vs Eve part 2

Chapter 5: The new arrivals tell the truth and Train V.S. Eve ( part 2)

" Train", said Eve. Eve saw Train holding a sword. " Where did that sword come from?", asked Sven. Train look up and Eve and Sven saw that Train's eyes were pure golden. Lelouch smile at them and said " With this I can made him do anything I want". Sven saw that Suzaku made the sword.

Suzaku's eyes were emerald in colour. " No way! He also", said Sven in surprise. Maya just hung her head. " Now attack her, Train Hearnet!", said Lelouch. Train did what he was told by him. He attack Eve. She got cut on her left arm but there was no bruise. " WHAT!", shouted Lelouch. " Oh… I forgot to say that Eve have nanomachines in her body so that when she is injured she can herself very fast", said Sven.

" Grrr", said Lelouch. " Suzaku…. .. can you do it?", asked Lelouch. Suzaku turn to look at Lelouch and said " Are you serious?". Lelouch nodded. " Fine by me", said Suzaku. Suzaku made his eyes turn emerald again. " Not again", said Sven. Before Suzaku could use his powers, a girl with green hair stepped out. " C.C", said Suzaku. Lelouch turn to see why Suzaku said 'C.C'.

" C.C", said Lelouch. Lelouch made his eyes black again and began to use Train to defeat Eve. The more he use Train, the more power he use. " LELOUCH", shouted Suzaku. Lelouch stopped. Train and Eve were both covered in blood. Eve's dress was stained with Train's blood and Train's face was half covered with blood.

" Train", said Eve. " C.C, what are you doing here?", asked Suzaku. Suddenly, Lelouch collapsed ." LELOUCH!", shouted Suzaku. The spell which was crontolling Train broke. Train collapsed too. Eve and Sven rushed to Train. Suzaku turn to C.C and said " C.C. can you help me….. wait a minute where's Maya?". Lelouch got up with the help of Suzaku. " C.C. where's Maya?", asked Suzaku. When Lelouch heard Maya's name he suddenly realize that Maya wasn't around.

C.C. began to laugh. " You idiots, it's me Maya", said Maya. " WHAT! You're C.C?", asked Suzaku. Maya nodded. " But how?", asked Lelouch. "Like I said, I have 2 different lives. One which is Maya myself and two, C.C.", said Maya while showing them. " I see that you have stop already". Lelouch turn his head away. Maya look at him worriedly. " TRAIN, TRAIN", shouted Eve. Train look at Eve while more blood slowly started to ooze out. Eve touch Train's face. Then in front of Sven's eyes, Eve kiss Train.

Train himself was shock at this when Eve kiss him. He also kiss her back. Lelouch was watching them. ' CLAP, CLAP, CALP'. Somebody in the house was clapping. A women about 21 years old walked in. Train pull back from Eve and saw that it was Sephiria. " It's been a long time Train Heartnet", said Sephiria. Train look at her…………


	4. No I plays a card

Chapter 6 : No. I plays a card

" Sephiria", said Train. " What do you want anyway?". " I came here for your assintance ", said Sephiria. Train look at her in a serious face. " What is it?". His voice change into an icey voice which makes Sven's spine ran down. He had never heard Train speak like that before to anyone. Sephiria smile at Train. " Heartnet, I believe that you have a enemy that you want to kill", said Sephiria. " What?", asked Train.

Sephiria threw something. Train caught it between his two fingers. He look at the picture and saw the person. Lelouch stare at Sephiria. "_There's something odd about her? It's like I know her or something" _thought Lelouch. Sephiria saw Lelouch and said " It's been awhile, Lelouch". Lelouch turn his head away.

Sephiria walk to Lelouch and put her finger on his chin. She lift it up so that they can meet face to face. " Sephiria, you know him", asked Train in surprise. Sephiria nodded. " Lelouch is the boy who I use to see him as my rival", said Sephiria. " Rival", said Eve. Lelouch stare at Sephiria until there was a sound like a sword slash. Maya who was standing in front of Lelouch was shock when Sephiria was holding a sword.

Maya was covered in blood. " M…Maya", said Suzaku in a trembling voice. Maya made her eyes pure violet. She push Suzaku with Lelouch into something. " Maya", said Lelouch. Maya smile at Lelouch. Then in a blink of and eye, Maya was lying down on the floor. Sephiria's sword was covered with Maya's blood.

" Now, since she's out of the way. Heartnet, I need you to help me", said Sephiria. Train shook his head and said, " Sorry, Sephiria. I'm no longer a member as the 'Numbers'. I'm just your everyday life Sweepers" with a smile. " No, I don't mean that..I mean as a Sweeper to kill that boy with ' Hades'", said Sephiria.


	5. Train vs Hana

Chapter 7 : Train v.s. Hana.

" I mean to kill that boy with your ' Hades'", said Sephiria. Train look at Sephiria with a gleam in his eyes. Sephiria smile at Train also. " So when can I kill him?", asked Train when he took out his gun. Sephiria shook her head and said, " Not now. Until Chorons can pick his signal first".

Train look at Sephiria. " I understand", said Train. " For that you will have a new partner", said Sephiria. Train look at her in confused face. " Belze", said Sephiria. Belze, agent No. II, step out with a young girl about Eve's age or so. " This is Hana Heartnet", said Belze. Train look at Hana and said " You name her after me". " Jenos named her. She is the new No. XIII. She is skilled gunsman", said Sephiria. " A skilled gunsman eh?", said Train.

" Why not you and I have a little match?", asked Train. Hana nodded in agreement. They went outside and both took out their gun. " Ready…. GO!!", shouted Sven. " DING ,DING ,DING " went Eve when she transform her head into a bell. Hana attack Train. Train nicely dodge it and said " WHOOPS". He smile at her. Hana just looked at Train. While Train and Hana was fighting, Sven asked Sephiria something. " When did you found that girl Hana?", asked Sven. Sephiria looked at him and sigh. She didn't say anything until " AHHHHHHHH!!!!". Sephiria look at the two of them and found out that Train won. He fired a bullet at Hana's leg making her to loose crontol of her balance.

" Looks like I won", said Train. Hana glare at Train. She stick out her tounge. " Nice game", said a familiar voice. Train looked up and saw Yuri smiling at him. " Yuri", said Train. " Onisama", said Hana. " Hana". " What are you doing here? I thought you were dead", said Yuri in surprise to find his little sister here alive. " Everybody thought so but I am alive", said Hana. Train look at Yuri. " What do you want?", asked Train. Yuri looked at him and said, " Something else that I want". …….

_**(Sorry that I didn't write to fanfic. For so long. I had no more ideas.)**_


	6. Train and Yuri

Chapter 8 : Train and Yuri

This is short. Sorry.

Train and Yuri started to fight each other. " Onisan", said Hana. Sephiria watch them fight. Yuri gave up and Sephiria killed him. " Yuri. Sephiria why did you do it?", asked Train. Sephiria kept quiet. Hana took out a knife and stab herself. She smiled at Train and she died with Yuri.

The scar on Train's back disappeared.

( _Sorry because this is short. Even though I am the author, me myself get confuse too. Gomendasi) _


End file.
